


It's Someone's Fault

by Vonnelise



Series: The Weird Ones' Epilogue [24]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Bickering, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Humor, Interracial Relationship, Married Couple, Multiple Orgasms, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Squirting, Vaginal Sex, interracial couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:18:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4555671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vonnelise/pseuds/Vonnelise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"May we have anal sex one day, madam?"</p><p>"So blunt. I'm a lady, Dean!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Someone's Fault

The bed is soaked. Fucking soaked. We may have to replace the mattress all together after this. 

But right now it doesn't matter. It doesn't matter because I'm on my way to squirting for like the hundredth time. 

Dean's extremely excited because we just discovered that I can squirt from him fucking me. So that's what we've been up to for the past hour and a half. 

The force of my orgasm makes Dean slide out of me. I open my legs wider so he can see better. My mouth opens from the harshness of how good this feels. 

Dean's eyes haven't left my crotch but his right hand is stroking his dick as he looks on. 

When it's finally over, Dean leans back on his haunches, stroking himself faster. Soon, his cum is mixing with mine on my belly. Some even makes it up to my lips. He can shoot when he wants to. 

"Fuck," Dean moans when he's done. Or so I thought. His head is thrown back as he takes in deep breaths. 

"Can we be done, Deanie? I can't come anymore," I practically beg. 

He brings his head back up to look at me. "Princess, I'm still hard," he says as if that's a good reason. "And you said that about five orgasms ago." 

My husband is fast, guys. His face is centimeters away from mine in less than a second. He slides his hard length into me in one quick movement. 

"Dean," I reprimand with no conviction. 

He apologizes by kissing the cum off my lips. "I'm sorry, it's just that you squirting has to be the sexiest thing on earth."

I open my mouth to say something, but fail by how fucking good it feels to have him rubbing against that particular spot inside of me. "No it's not. We're fucking in a puddle of squirt right now!" 

Dean's eyes cross a little before he answers. "You can't understand. It's a-a chemical in females that when released, sends males in-into overdrive." 

My eyes narrow. "That true?" I ask. 

Dean closes his eyes and groans before replying. "Heard it on the news."

"Humph, well don't I feel sexy." 

Dean slips his hand between us to rub at my clit. I lean my head back on the pillows and he ceases the moment to suck on my neck, multiplying the feeling of everything by one hundred. 

It doesn't take long for me to squirt again. He keeps rubbing me even after being pushed out by my gushing. I push Dean's hand away and he only gets seated with his head between my legs, licking my wet, still leaky entrance. 

"Oh my God. Aren't you done yet?" I groan with a touch of exasperation. 

Dean only shakes his head before sliding his middle and ring finger into me, searching for that spot inside. 

"Dean...stop, please," I groan, completely exhausted at this point. 

"Doesn't it feel good?" He asks before sucking my clit, flicking it with his tongue. 

All the breath leaves me from just that alone. "Yes, it does," I say after several moans. 

"Then why stop, Princess? You taste so good."

"Because we've been at it forever, Dean. I'm- oh my God- I'm so tired."

Dean's deep baritone chuckle vibrates through me like a...well, vibrator. And it feels fucking amazing. 

"Just- just make this the last time, promise?" I whine. 

His fingers dive deeper inside of me searching for that spot. And as usual, he finds it in no time. My toes curl painfully as my body prepares for another release. 

At the last moment, Dean pulls his fingers out and opens his mouth to make sure I squirt in it. 

I lean my head back on a pillow, I can't bare to look at him. "God, you're nasty. Why are dudes so nasty?" 

Dean leans forward and literally sucks my whole labia. "How am I nasty? I cum in your mouth like everyday. What's the difference?" He argues, hovering his body over mine. I can feel his breath on my face like a light breeze. 

"The difference is that...is that-"

"Exactly, it's the same thing." Dean interrupts. "Think you can squirt again?" 

"No! You probably can't even get hard anymore."

Dean's face widens into a smile. "I don't need my dick to get you to squirt...as what was just proven."

He pushes his hips forward, trying to thrust back into me. But the palm of my hand is blocking my cooch. "I'm serious, Dean. I'm done. I'll squirt in your mouth tomorrow morning if you'd like, but I'm done for tonight." 

He nods his head, rolling his eyes a bit, but flops on the space on the bed next to me. 

"Dean, you're an odd one. Know that?"

He chuckles tiredly. "Why do you say that?"

"Not a lot of men like to get came on as much as they like to cum on others. But you do," I explain. 

"I like to experience both sides of the spectrum."

"Would you let me stick something up your ass?"

Dean turns to me immediately. "You haven't even let me stick something up your ass!" He says while pushing his soft hard-on into my side. 

"That's not a fair trade, Dean. You stick your dick in me all the time. I've never stuck anything into you. Not my fault that I have three openings and you only have two," I argue. 

"It's not my fault that a great way for us to both get pleasure is for me to stick my dick in you."

I put my hand right in front of his face. "Are you done talking?" 

Dean audibly sighs. "Yes."

I lay my hand back down on my stomach. 

"Would you let me fuck you in the ass?"

"So blunt. I'm a lady, Dean!"

Dean breathes in, closes his eyes, open them, and breathes out. "May we have anal sex one day, madam?"

I giggle, that's better. I roll out of bed and walk into the closet. "Maybe."  
The last thing I see before disappearing into the closet is Dean's eyes widening. 

I roll my eyes. Men.


End file.
